1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nonvolatile memory system which includes a controller and a nonvolatile memory, such as a flash memory, and a management method for a nonvolatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, for address management for a nonvolatile memory which includes a plurality of memory banks, a method wherein the memory banks are managed independently of each other and another method wherein the memory banks are managed collectively are available. The latter method is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,800 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).